


Reborn

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Big C (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Love Bites, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Power Play, Second Chances, Sex, Temporary Character Death, Violence, Will gets a second chance, final wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-04-25 09:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Will Graham dies from his injuries during the fall.For some reason Will has a second chance ... with his past literally dead behind him ... now he wants to look for Hannibal ...
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

Hannibal vomited water on the sand. His hands and knees clumsily supported his body. He was agitated and dragged Will out of the water. Waves of dark water brushed his feet.

They had hugged each other when they fell and when they were about to touch the rough surface of the water, Will turned them and hit the water first.

Hannibal swam with all his might. For the first time, the desire to live and save Will was an intense and unstoppable force that throbbed in his chest and gave him superhuman strength and temporary immunity to pain.

He managed to reach the shore and dragged their bodies out of the icy waters. 

After emptying his stomach on the sand, he spat. He crawled back to Will's side.

His hands caressed the face of the young profiler. 

-Will ... wake up ...

Will barely moaned and opened his eyes. He didn't turn his head towards Hannibal. Only his eyes sought the once doctor.

In a soft and weak voice he spoke slowly, while his eyes filled with tears.

-Hanni..baaall ...

Hannibal took one of his hands in his.

-I don't want to di ... ...

-You won't die ... Chiyo will come for us in no time...

An edge of despair was heard in Hannibal's voice. Will was very pale. A faint snort was heard in every forced breath of the former professor.

For the first time in many decades, Hannibal felt fear.

-I told you once ... that the light ... mmnnngg ... of friendship ... never ... would never reach us ...   
-Will ...

Hannibal's eyes filled with bitter tears. 

-...No... I lied ... it would never reach us ... because ... I felt ... more than ... friendship ...

Hannibal kissed Will's bloody knuckles tenderly.

\- Kiss me ... I don't want to go ...

Now Will was crying inconsolably. He had trouble breathing. 

Hannibal kissed his lips, but Will opened his mouth and for a few seconds his tongue brushed Will's. The tears of both mixed with the blood.

A taste ...Hannibal would never forget.

Will sighed and groaned in pain. Hannibal stopped the kiss.

-I love you ... I..love you, Hannibal ...

Hannibal's fingers caressed his curls and cheekbones in despair. 

He was losing him ...

-No ... Will ... Fight... fight.

Between each pause Hannibal kissed him.

In a moment they both looked into each other's eyes and Will smiled. He looked at the starry night sky and whispered.

-I want to live...

His chest did not move. For a few seconds he looked up and didn't blink. His beautiful blue eyes no longer shone.

Hannibal closed his eyes and kissed his lips for the last time. A tear fell on Will's cheek.

Hannibal turned to the sea, a dim light from a boat lit up where they were.


	2. Chapter 2

-Don't cry for me, Cathy ... I don't want to live anymore .. 

He smiled weakly and closed his eyes. The woman's hands took his thin wrists tightly. There was no pulse. She broke in tears.

-No ... mmmm ...nooo..

Cathy cried inconsolably next to the thin body of her former friend. He had fought alone ... for so long ... he was tired. Cathy understood ... but it still hurt too much.

She raised her head from his inert lap, after crying for several minutes. Looked at him tenderly and wiped her tears with the backs of her hands.

-Goodbye, my friend...

She smiled sadly. He wouldn't have wanted her to watch him go like this. But she couldn't leave him by himself ... let him go ... alone ..

Suddenly...

The man's chest swelled again as if inhaling to the fullest to expand his lungs and a groan of pain came out as the body leaned forward to fall back into bed again.

The poor woman screamed very loudly and jumped back, away from the bed to step back and collide with the wall.

Could it be the death rattles? Would he scream in pain with his last breath?

No ... the man sat down again after releasing the sheets and fell on the pillows again ... breathing a little agitated. Cathy's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't breathe.

-Lee?...

The young man looked up and stared at her strangely as he scanned the room and then his eyes fell on her .. She was still shivering against the wall.

-Where ... am I ... Who .. Who are you? .

He said in a soft voice, but with the strength his friend once lost in the last days of agony.

Cathy passed out.

  
*

  
The next hours were foggy. His soul ached for having left his beloved's body on that beach. Chiyo took him to the boat and they left immediately. 

Would it be better if they found Will's body? Would he be treated like a hero? Or would they demonize him after his death? Would it bring peace to his widow? ... or pain to Jack? ..

At first he didn't care ... he couldn't feel anything ... Not feelings ... or physical pain ... when Chiyo healed him ... There was nothing to feel. Inside his body was nothing but a dark and cold emptiness ...

While instructing Chiyo how to cure his wounds ... he thought about all the time he had spent next to Will ... from the very beginning ... and his mind gave him a new goal... He remember all the faces of the people who once hurt or underestimated him ...

  
*

  
One night. Two days later, in a secluded cabin inside the indomitable forests of Alaska, a man was watching the moon.

A huge scar crossed half of his soul.

He took a breath and exalted ... a cloud of condensation floated for a few seconds and then it dissipated into the night air.

  
*

  
Will was tired. It had been two endless days of exams and more than enough overprotection from the woman who claimed to be her friend.

Apparently now he was someone else ... but Will still had his memories and they were intact ... not like those of the body he now possessed.

Now he was in front of the bathroom mirror, in the room where doctors had admitted him to do more studies. All of which had concluded in total remission ...

A miracle...

Will just wanted to get out of there ..

He hadn't talked much. Because he tried to find out everything about the body which he was now a guest. The woman, Cathy, seemed to be relieved, but she had become more sober knowing that he remembered nothing of the man named Lee Fallon.

He had died in that bed ... and Will got a second chance ..

He was thinking about how he could look for Hannibal ... while looking in the mirror. His thin hands traversed his features ... incredibly similar to those of his old body ... but they showed traces of the suffering caused by cancer.

He was so thin ..

Will sighed ... as soon as he could be alone again and get money, he would try to find Hannibal ...

The first thing he could do was return to the castle ... Chiyo should at least know about possible safe places. 

*

  
-Are you sure ... you okay? ... I mean... all you have done is turn your apartment upside down ... I thought you would be happy ..

Will stopped searching through the papers in a cabinet. He sigh. The woman may has good intentions and surely she loved Lee very much, but at that moment he just wanted to find some document with bank account information or some money.

He sat cross-legged on the floor. And he looked at his hands.

-Cathy ...

Cathy knelt beside him and took his hands.

-Do you want to do yoga? ... go to taste some wine samples? ... we should do all the things you like ...

An edge of despair could be heard in her words.

Will looked her in the eye. His former self couldn't have ... before Hannibal ... but now he wasn't afraid ... he had changed ... he was stronger and better ...

-Cathy ... I'm not the Lee you met ... I don't like the same things ... I'm just ... trying to find something that takes me to my roots ... to know if I have family ..

Will lied without looking away. It was easier now that he had purpose.

-You didn't ... I was your only friend ... sometimes I want you to get your memories back ... and other times ... I wish you didn't ... you suffered a lot ... I'm sorry ...

Cathy's tearful eyes moved him a little ... empathy ... had limited him many times ... not this time.

  
Will hug her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later, when Cathy had exhausted all her tears and Will was on the verge of impatience, the woman had retired to rest. Under the promise that she would come the next day, Will agreed to have lunch with her.

She obviously at some point had felt something for him.

What he had told him about how Lee was ... was diametrically opposed to Will's personality. At least in front of her he didn't have to pretend. But if he crossed paths with someone he knew from his previous life ... it would help. After all this body looked so much like his old one.

Between papers he discovered he had a somewhat robust bank account and which would have been inherited to Cathy in the event of his death. Well ... now he needed that money. 

He took a deep breath and began typing on his laptop an advertisement for the sale of his apartment, while thinking about the "gift" he had left for Hannibal in the castle. Would it still be there? .. Would Chiyo still be there ?. He sighed and headed to the kitchen.

He ate something light. He was a little tired. Had refrained from searching the internet for something related to Hannibal, the cannibal. What little he know was what he had seen on television.

They had found a couple of days later after his death, the body of the young former FBI profiler, Will graham, on the beach ... the police had discovered the body hours after they processed the scene in the house ... And the Fairy's teeth death scene.

Will was curious ... about whether Freddie Lounds would have gotten a picture of his body. He hoped not. She would not leave him alone even after his death.

His nails were tapping on the surface of the closed laptop. He put his dishes in the sink and went to shower. 

  
He still had to plan a hitinerary of popular tourist destinations to shape his alibi. He could not go directly to Lithuania. He would look suspicious. Jack would go after him immediately. 

He had to jump from country to country and then diverted overland to Lithuania. He would travel in economy class all the time and leave his beard and short hair. Lee would be his persona ... until he found Hannibal.

  
*

  
Hannibal entered the cabin with his load of salmon. He scratched his beard and then ran his hand through the long hair on the back of his neck. Although he had no desire to fix his appearance, this had served to blend in with the inhabitants of the town every time he went for provisions.

Chiyo had looked for comfortable and cheap clothes as well as work boots and winter clothes. Jack couldn't recognize him at the naked eye.

-I have to go...

Hannibal looked at Chiyo tenderly.

-Thanks, Chiyo ...

-You will not come...

It was not a question. Hannibal wouldn't go with her. 

-I have something to do before ...

Chiyo nodded and hung a backpack on her shoulder. He would take the scooter and sell it in the town and leave the continent. Hannibal could use the truck while staying here.

Hannibal would move ... he would finish his affairs and maybe ... he would return to Lithuania ... Only time would tell.

  
*

  
-Are you sure? ... They are still studying your case ... you could do more to help other patients staying ... why ... why now? ...

Will looked at her with compassion ... but his heart urged him to go ... he must try to find him ... he didn't want to wait another month ... he was tired of exams and studies and doctors interested in writing books and articles about his miraculous recovery ...

Cathy fixed her gaze on the coffee cup in her hands. Will looked around. He had to convince her he would be fine ... to avoid contacting him later or to make a fuss when she lost contact. He didn't need the attention at that time.

The coffee shop was filling up with people. The noise and smells overwhelmed him, but he endured.

-Yes ... I'm sure ... don't worry ... I will travel and write ... it will be like a journey of rediscovery for me ... I could include you in my book ... "The memories of a reborn."

He said with humor in the end. Cathy laughed and wiped her tears. Through conversations, personal objects and with the help of his empathy he had managed to enter the role of the old Lee at times ... enough to not alter Cathy.

-Promise me you'll be in touch ... will you call me? ...

-No ... I will send you postcards from where I go ... old-fashioned ... it will be something like "Eat, pray, love", but more gay ...

Cathy kept laughing. Will sighed internally. He had convinced her. 

During the following hours they talked about the most popular sites in Europe. But Will kept thinking of a lonely and gloomy castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Water cascade over his body. Will looked at himself in the glass of the sliding door. His hands brushed the places of his former body that had been marked by the decisions he had made in his previous life ... by Hannibal.

And now ... those marks ... were gone.

He felt strangely disconnected. His fingers caressed his shoulders ... where the bullet scar of his youth in the New Orleans police should be ... and the one he received in that square ...

He smiled thinking that despite the pain ... He could focus on the heat of Hannibal's arms. At that moment when he took out the knife ... he wasn't sure what he would do with it ... it was an impulse ... he would have given it back as a memento? ... or he would have given Hannibal another "smile", like the one in his belly?

His mind took him to that moment and he imagined a different outcome. His fingers touched the soft chin and they went up to the sideburn... Hannibal's breathing was ragged ... the razor in Will's hand drew a faint red line on the other cheek.

A drop of blood was slowly sliding down the shinning curved razor blade.

Will's breath twitched ... his hand got hold of his dick .. masturbating slowly ...he close his eyes.

-mmm ... ahhhh ...

After several minutes of gentle stimulation, his eyes widened ... he came in his hand ... thinking about how his tongue chased that drop on the razor ... so close to Hannibal's lips ... Barely touching ...

*

  
After traveling through several countries considered tourist destinations Will ended up in the old Lecter castle.

It had been difficult. He was tired of long and endless days in crowded places ...full of people... pretending to take pictures. He checked the United States news, every night, hoping to find a small sign of whether the FBI was still looking for Hannibal or if there was any sightings the past months.

He found a couple of articles about his death. One of them was a retelling of the known history of Hannibal's murders ending in his death as a hostage at the hands of the cannibal.

The second was from Tattle Crime. Freddie had gathered the events since Hannibal's escape and the tooth fairy to culminate in the death of the profiler as a result of suicide by refusing to escape with the cannibal after the failed murder of his family.

Molly had refused to talk to Freddie. Instead the pseudo journalist had turned the humiliation on the deceased. Offending his memory. 

Weeks after publication. Freddie had been arrested for tax evasion. Will suspected it was a plot by Jack. Probably because of the harassment to his former family who were now under the witness protection program. The redhead had surely found them. At least her arrest was due to Jack.

He S sigh. He could no longer worry about his old life. He must find Hannibal. But Chiyo didn't seem to be anywhere.

He had searched almost the entire property. He was exhausted and it was getting cold. He sat on the floor in front of the gift he once left for Hannibal.

The dragonfly man.

Will set his backpack aside and began preparing his sleeping bag. The atmosphere of the place suddenly changed.

Will stood in front of the dragonfly man and hope she wouldn't shoot him in the back. 

-You look like him ... but you are not ...

Chiyo's voice whispered in the dark somewhere behind Will.

-Noo ... I came back to look for him ...   
-I won't let you kill him ...

Will sighed as he blinked the tears in his eyes.

-I died for him ... now ... I don't want to live without him ...

Will turned.

Chiyo stepped out of the darkness. She watched him from head to toe.

-The last time I gave you an example of how you could approach him ... without violence ... but you didn't understand ...   
-No ... Because I thought after that kiss you you would tell me where he was ...

Chiyo frowned.

-You were going to stab him ... in the square.   
-I was going to return the knife with which he marked me ...

The latter said in tears. Chiyo backed away to be wrapped in the shadows. Not even the light of the campfire that Will had made, reached her where she was.

Will wiped his tears. When he thought the woman would say nothing about Hannibal's whereabouts, he heard her voice quite far.

Will's heart began to pound. It was the name of a small town. 

He took his phone and took several photos to show Hannibal, in case they couldn't return to the collapsed castle in the future.

Hope gave him courage. 


	5. Chapter 5

Before going to Alaska, Will decided to spend a few days sightseeing. From Lithuania he traveled by train to another country, to mislead. Nor did he want to go straight to where Hannibal was, in case he was being followed. After all, the resemblance to his old body was amazing.

One day in France, he was heading to a cafe near his hotel when his entire body froze.

Jack Crawford was walking on the opposite street. He was dressed like any tourist. Age and sorrows were reflected on his face.

He watched him hidden behind a pillar of a store. It seemed to be a coincidence. After all, it was here that he met Bella. Will sighed and thought about acting like Lee would on an similar situation if the retired agent approached him.

He continued on his way to the coffee shop.

After twenty minutes of a delicious cappuccino and a divine dessert, while reading the newspapers, he noticed Jack entering the coffee shop.

It was funny to see a myriad of emotions reflected in the face of his former boss on the glass table that Will occupied. The latter continued to sip his cappuccino, while turning another page of the newspaper.

Jack seemed genuinely surprised. Will ignored him and took a position more in line with the videos he had seen of Lee.

Jack approached his table. Will looked up at the stranger and took off his sunglasses to place them over his head.

-Will ...   
-Umm..pardon? ..   
-It can't be ...

Will raised an eyebrow and a second later he smiled flirtatiously. He lowered the newspaper and rested his face on the palm of one hand. Moving his eyelashes seductively he replied.

-Is there something I can help you with ... daddy ..?

Jack's full of misery face changed to disbelief and then to sad acceptance. He looked away.

-ehhmmm..no ... You reminded me of someone I met.   
-I hope they were good memories then ...

Will kept flirting. Jack swallowed thick and asked if he could sit down. Will gestured with his hand to offering a seat.

Jack called a waiter.

-An expresso please ... amm you want something? ..

Will smiled. 

-No thanks .I'm fine.

When the waiter left, Will no longer wanted to keep up with the act. He wanted Jack to leave.

-amm ... excuse me baby, it's not that you're not my type ... because you're big and hairy, the way I like them ... but I don't usually sleep with married men ..

Will said as he pointed to the wedding ring in Jack's hand. Will felt a pang of empathy. So much time after Bella's death, Jack was still wearing his ring.

Jack stuttered his answer a little while the waiter arrived to pour his coffee and withdrew.

-ahh..no.no.noo .. this is a misunderstanding. ..it is just that you remind me of someone who .. died ..

Jack laid his hands on his face and his voice caught.

-God ... I regret so many things ...

Will saddened a little. He thought about how hard it must have been for Molly to recognize him at the autopsy table. About Jack lifting the sheet that covered his body in front of Brian and Zeller ..

-You were ... Somehow.. guilty of his death? ...

Jack's hands slowly fell to the table and he clenched them into fists. His knuckles paled with the force. His gaze remained low on the glass table.

-In part ... yes ... a lot ... I pressed him and pressed him ... and when he walked away for a while ... I went after and kept on pressing him ... now he's gone ... who least deserved that end ... is no more ...

-oh ... I'm so sorry ... I ... I look like him? .. so much? ...

-Yes ... but ... Forgive me ... my name is Jack Crawford ..

Will accepted his extended hand and introduced himself. A little pity weighed on his stomach, but not enough to comfort Jack. After all his words were true and he had to take his blame. Will would not be manipulated again. He was in control of his life again. 

-Lee Fallon. A pleasure.   
-What are you doing here, Lee ?.   
-ah ... I am on a sabbatical year after a miraculous remission ... of ... cancer ... I almost died a few months ago ..   
-I see. Congratulations ... for your recovery. 

Will smiled and they both raised their cups in toast.

-Do you have a brother ... someone ..  
named Graham in the family? ...

-Uhh..nop..I am an only child .. my mother abandoned my father when i was a kif and my old man died of a heart attack before I was diagnosed ... more than a decade ago ... and I lost communication with my grandparents in my adolescence ... when I came out ... Dad didn't contact them either, he supported me.

-Oh I'm sorry..

Will lifted his shoulders nonchalantly.

-Nah ... it doesn't matter ... I'm sorry I'm not your friend's lost brother ..   
-No ... it's okay ... I'll get over it ... in time ... thanks for the talk. I didn't want to interrupt your day .. good luck ..

Jack left the money of his drink on the table while he got up. Will said goodbye, sighing internally in relief.

-Goodbye..

Jack tilted his hat and went where he had come from.

That night Will burned the clothes he wore that day, in a garbage dump in a poor suburb. He watched as the flames consumed the last thing that were in contact with his past.

It was time to move on.


	6. Chapter 6

Will sighed. The frigid air condensed his breath. He was standing on the porch of the cabin. Had checked each room. There was no sign anyone had lived in it for months maybe a year. 

Will was almost certain he would find Hannibal there. He had asked at the local store if an old friend with a foreign accent had arrived. The old shop owner had told him the man sounded like Cliff the hermit. He was an old bearded fellow with a slight foreign accent, and the deep gaze of someone who had lost his family in a gruesome accident.

Will's eyes filled with tears that didn't fall. He said he was his best friend and had fled because of the pain of lost leaving everything behind. He just wanted to find him and know if he was okay.

The old man felt compassion for him and patted his hand. The tears were part acting, part from relieve of having found him.

The old man gave him the address and a bag of oatmeal cookies for Cliff.

Now Will came back into the cabin. He dropped on the old sofa in the small and austere living room. He covered his eyes with his forearm and bit his lower lip hard.

He was late.

Hannibal was already gone.

*

  
Will didn't remember how he had gotten to bed. He was face down. Slowly he opened his eyes . On the side of the bed was a bedside table. A hand placed a weapon on it. Will started breathing fast. He dared not look up. 

In front of the bedside table someone pulled a curved razor out of his pants pocket. Those hands ... those veins ... He could never forget them.

Will was surprised. He wanted to look up. But he was immobilized in a second by the weight of the other on his body. He opened his eyes again. He had closed them on impact. The curved razor was before his nose.

Then, a voice he wanted to hear for many months, whispered in his ear.   
-Will ...

  
Will gasped. He knew he shouldn't move. Any struggle would mean fighting Hannibal. The tip of the knife began to gently brush his cheek down his jaw to his neck.

The body above him settled. He could feel a kiss on the back of his neck. He closed his eyes at the sensual pressure. The hand that didn't have the razor in his neck went down from his ribs to his hip.

When had Hannibal stripped himfrom his clothes?. Surely he had drug him. He felt Hannibal's lips on his shoulder. Then his fangs. Chills ran through his body. His member hardened completely and he groaned.

Suddenly Will felt like he was been penetrated by Hannibal's member. He held his breath after a quick aspiration.

Hannibal's member breached him very slowly. Will's entire body was tense. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure as inch by inch went deeper and deeper.

When it was completely situated inside Will, Hannibal first trust was given with all his might. Will screamed.

  
He sat down on the couch. Sweating and surprised, looking around. He was still alone. He had fallen asleep.

He ran his hands through his short curls which slowly began to grow again and rested his elbows on his knees. His breathing was returning to normal slowly. He clenched his teeth and pulled his hair feeling frustration fueling his anger.

He got up quickly to take a shower. 

  
That night he slept on Hannibal's bed.

Coming morning, he would think about what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Bare feet were shaking with her finals kicks ... choking and gurgling sounds filled the room.

Hannibal watched with a bit of fascination and joy the last death rattles that shook the redhead's pale body.

The wet towel was still lying on the floor after several minutes.

The laptop screen opened in an unfinished draft article ... the cursor was over the name Graham ..

It was the last defamatory article about Will.

Even after he died, Freddie Lounds couldn't let Will Graham rest in peace. His last articles had been like little poisonous thorns in the cannibal's blood.

All grotesque and vulgar. Staining the memory of his beloved ... all to get a reaction from him or the FBI ...

Freddie did not know scruples and ignored the meaning of the word dignity.

The cannibal's venous hands held the noose around her thin neck. 

Slight whistles sprang from the pseudo-journalist's throat.

Hannibal's head was tilted back. His eyes closed. Savoring the moment. His other senses focused on the deadly scene. But in his mind there were only images of Will ... Alive ..

Will ...

A tear slowly running down his cheek ...

Freddy's hands fell ... hanging ... lifeless ..

Days later, Hannibal walked slowly with a suitcase on his shoulder towards his childhood home ... where ghosts of his past roamed the halls of the gloomy castle ..

One more ghost would accompany him during his stay.

  
*

  
Jack read the newspaper on his kitchen table. A cup of coffee on his right and an empty plate in the center of the table. Some breadcrumbs and butter stains on the porcelain surface.

A small bouquet of flowers got the first morning rays of sunlight by the half-open window. A breeze slightly moved the translucent white curtains.

On the table, next to the almost empty cup of coffee was a cell phone with the wallpaper of a smiling and young Bella ... reminder that something in this life had been good.

Now Jack felt empty. 

Will's death had brought fresh memories of Miriam Lass ... someone else he had failed ...

His eyes stopped on a small article.

Journalist Freddy Lounds had committed suicide.

After a series of articles about the late FBI profiler Will Graham, which had not engage the public interest and two lawsuits for defamation and harassment by his widow.

Jack's gaze drifted to the screen of his phone. A smiling Bella looked back at him. He thought of Lee. Of second chances. Now when Hannibal and he had something in common for the first time.

Both suffered the death of a loved one.

Purgatory of their sins ...

He got up from the table with cup and newspaper in hand. He put the cup on the sink and looked for a few seconds at the face in grays of the redhead.

The newspaper fell into the kitchen dump. Jack turned around.

  
*

Hannibal was standing. He hadn't moved in several minutes. His gaze watched every wonderful detail , absorbing the meaning behind each piece of glass.

The face and limbs were already mummified. 

  
Sunlight crept through cracks in the old brick walls and bounced off the crystals forming beautiful halos of light. The broken pieces of bottles were like makeshift prisms.

It was beautiful.

  
Understanding the meaning of Will's gift, Hannibal closed his eyes. He would keep every detail in his mind palace.

Tears fell down his cheeks while he remained silent.

Behind him he heard Chiyo's footsteps approaching. Then her voice in whispers.

-He came back from the dead ... He waits for you in the cabin ...

Hannibal wiped his tears and turned around slowly.

A sad smile on his face made him look older than he was.

He walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

He kiss her forehead.

Then he walk without a word ..in quick steps ... away from there.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Will still didn't know what to do. He decided to stop thinking about the future while touring the house.

He fixed what needed to be fixed. Cleaned. He cook a light lunch. Every time his gaze passed through a chair or the bed, he imagined Hannibal reading or looking into the distance.

He ate only part of what he prepared and left the rest for later. He was starting to feel depressed. He decided to go to the shed for firewood.

When he opened the door he realized it was already night.

How long had he been looking for Hannibal's ghost in every corner of the house?

He sigh. It was cold. He closed his eyes for a moment.

He opened them again. He was going to step forward and go down the stairs when he noticed in front of him ..a few meters in the dark ... a silhouette.

The hairs on the back of his neck raise. His heartbeat accelerated.

The figure advanced slowly until it came out of the darkness. 

He was a man with gray hair, long and collected in a bun. He had mustache and a somewhat neglected beard. But his eyes ...

The almond red of his eyes shone ...

A predator was hiding beneath the seemingly neglected exterior. Will could see it clearly in his eyes.

He could not believe his own eyes. His mind was blank.

Slowly he began to back away until he entered the cabin again, leaving the door open.

He sat on the couch while he clumsily took off his coat. His gaze was lost on the floor of the cabin.

He heard some steps entering the cabin followed by the sound of the door closing and on his periphery view he could see the man walking towards him.

His heart was beating really fast. Was the man really Hannibal or was he imagining things? ... Was he still asleep? ... Was he still dreaming of him? ... Will closed his eyes several times, squeezing them as if trying to fade away a mirage.

Hannibal stood in front of him. Very slowly he knelt down and took Will's cheeks in his hands.

It could not be possible .. there were details that did not fit. The freckle at the base of Will's neck was not there. Neither the one on his cheek, nor the one next to his eye ... neither the mole on his jaw under his beard.

His fingers brushed Will's forehead. Stroking in its path the place where the chainsaw scar should be.

It was gone.

Will breathed heavily, while Hannibal barely breathed. It was like seeing a clone, but without the marks of their time together, the scars and traces of his past life.

Hannibal frowned.

-Will? ...

Will got up and Hannibal did the same but step back. Will took him by the neck of his shirt. His fists ruined the fabric by the force with which he clenched his fits. He was livid. He said between teeth.

\- Will? ... That's all you have to tell me. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH? ...! EVERYTHING ... JUST TO FIND YOU! .. ALL THE LIES AND NIGHTS WITHOUT SLEEPING THINKING IT WOULD TAKE ME YEARS TO FIND YOU?!.

Hannibal took him by force with his hands on both arms and curled his calf into Will's, causing him to lose his balance. He threw him hitting the floor of the room with the full weight of his thin body.

Will was dizzy from the surprising movement. But at least he had raised his head before it hit the ground. But his shoulders absorbed all his weight. He closed his eyes to the pain and sucked in air in surprise.

When he opened his eyes Hannibal was on his knees over him. His eyes scanned him for a second and then forcefully and full of frustration his hands lifted Will's shirt . Seconds later, he almost broke the fabric by lowering his pants.

Will was scared ... but also excited. His belly exposed and his boxers down enough to show his pubic hair.

One of Hannibal's hand held the shirt in a fist and the other the edge of the boxers.

Will was completely erect.

They both looked at each other for a few seconds.

Hannibal got up quickly and walk away from Will, who was still on the ground stunned.

Hannibal whispered.

-You're not him ... you can't be him ...

Hannibal stood by the living room window, watching the falling snow . His fingers touching his lips. He was deep in thought. 

Will came around and sat up slowly. He lowered his shirt and buttoned up his pants ...uncomfortably. He said softly.

-I couldn't believe it either ... but here I am ...

Hannibal sighed. He crossed his arms as he closed his eyes. Will stood a few steps behind him.

After a few minutes of silence Will walked back and forth in a straight line... hands nervously ran through his hair. The silence stretched for a moment. Only Will's footsteps were heard in the cabin and then Hannibal said softly. 

-Calm down..

Will stopped. He didn't know if he was talking to him or himself, and he looked frustrated at Hannibal. This was not the way he imagined meeting Hannibal. It seemed that at any moment the ex-doctor would get out through the door so as not to return. Frustration turned to anger. Will lost his temper. He clenched my fists.

\- CALM DOWN! ... DO NOT CALMmm ...

Like lightning, Hannibal took him by the base of the skull tightly with one of his hands and with the other on Will's lower back he pressed their bodies.

Hannibal didn't let go ... he couldn't breathe ... Hannibal just took and took from his lips. In seconds Will stopped fighting and opened his mouth. It was a frantic kiss.

After several seconds in which their tongues were ... communicating the longing ... loneliness ... craving ... despair.

Will pushed him.

He push him hard.

Both got separated.

With tears in his eyes and with a broken voice he recriminated him.

-I died ... and ... born again ... for you ... 

Will's hands were shaking. Closed in fists so strong that his knuckles were white ... tears fell down his cheeks.

-In the last seconds ... I realized ... realize ... all the pain, all the resentment, the fascination, the power ... I ... loved you ...

  
Hannibal took him by the waist again. Both arms wrapping Will's body tightly against his own. Both palms on his shoulder blades.

-NO! ... LET ME TALK ... I ...

Will's palms pressed Hannibal's shoulders to push him ... but he just couldn't get away. Had he always been so strong? Or was his new body still weak?

-NO...

Will looked confused. He stopped pushing. Hannibal growled again. In that hard , deep and scary voice only his victims should have heard.

-I won't let you go ... not this time ... never .. ...

Hannibal proceeded to invade Will's mouth urgently ... Their teeth collided. His tongue curled up catching the other's. Will wanted to fight back. He had to get out everything he had to say ... everything he had inside. But Hannibal didn't let go. 

Will finally surrendered and kissed him back. One Hannibal's arm circled his shoulders and the other pressed his lower back even more. Their bodies closer together began to move unconsciously looking for friction. 

When Hannibal's erection brushed Will's, the latter let out a needy moan in the other's mouth.

Hannibal maneuvered them until Will's back hit the wall. One of his legs was inserted between those of the former profiler and he began to stimulate him fast. To get more delicious moans of pleasure from his lips as he consumed them from his mouth.

Will's nails were buried in Hannibal's arms, who had his elbows resting on both sides of Will's head on the wooden wall.

When Will needed air, he turned his face aside, Hannibal took advantage of this and start leaving suction marks on the pale neck, on his pulse. His covered erections brushed.

Will groaned. He was approaching orgasm very quickly. The sensations were very intense. His arms went under Hannibal's. His hands found the other's shoulders, holding up so as not to fall from the precipice of pleasure ... the fall was imminent ...

Then, one of Hannibal's hands pushed away Will's collar shirt.

He bit hard.

Between neck and shoulder, his teeth sank into the delicate skin. Not enough to tear, but enough to bleed.

Will came.

His broken moans reminded Hannibal of another scene like this, already happened ... in a kitchen ... Will ... bleeding in his arms ... a razor instead of his fangs, pierced the skin of the other.

The same sounds, this time evoked desire instead of pain ...

Hannibal's tongue again and again cleaned the mark of blood stains. Will hissed in pain, but said nothing, just buried his nose in the other's neck.

He suddenly remember Hannibal had not came. In a shy voice he asked.

-You didn't..?...

Hannibal looked at him possessively and without a word took his hand and began to take him to the room where his bed was.


	9. Chapter 9

Coats and shoes drew a trail to the main room.

In the room against the closed door, Hannibal kissed Will while the latter tried to take off his pants, which were on his calves, with his feet. His hands were busy lifting Hannibal's thick wool sweater.

The older man stopped kissing him to allow him to pull the garment over his head. He immediately fell to his knees before Will.

Hannibal took off Will's underwear and the pants which were stuck on his ankles. Then he undressed completely. 

Both were standing facing each other. Hannibal admired the body in front of him at ease. Will was still leaning on the door.

Everything was so fast Will could barely gasp in surprise. Hannibal lifted him by his buttocks and threw him hard to the bed.

Will bounced with a uff in the center of the bed. Even with his eyes closed and leaning on his elbows to get up a little, he felt Hannibal get on top of him.

He opened his eyes.

-I may be ... rough ... don't try to stop me, Will.

The young man blushed and opened his eyes a little at the sentence said so naturally. Hannibal would always have the taste for exercising dominance ... Even in bed. Would that aspect of his character change in a few years or would Will's skin show the marks of his violent love?

After a couple of seconds, Will nodded.

He lay down completely on the bed and his hands went from Hannibal's abdomen up to his pecs. Then he buried his nails in the chest hair to do the same route in reverse, this time leaving reddish marks on the cannibal's skin.

Hannibal growled low and showed his fangs as he closed his eyes to the sensation. Then he slammed them open and stretched to find a generic plastic bottle on the nightstand.

*

  
Will's hands clung to the pillow under his head. His eyes were closed in ecstasy as Hannibal's fingers prepared him.

His legs opened. Hannibal's hand which was not inside his body sensually traveled the length of his thigh over and over again. He stroked Will's crotch with his thumb, derriere and perineum causing Will to lose his mind.

His groans didn't stop. They burst from his reddened lips from kissing Hannibal too much. The latter continued to stimulate his prostate. When Will was about to came, his fingers left him.

His legs were raised. Will opened his eyes. He watched while still panting as Hannibal placed his legs on his shoulders.

The once psychiatrist leaned down to kiss him once more. Their tongues joined in a sensual dance. 

Will gasped at being breached.

Hannibal rested his cheek on the young man's temple and continued slowly, but without stopping until his testicles touched the other's skin.

Will groaned brokenly, first at the feeling of discomfort and then at the incredible need for Hannibal to move. It was a unique experience ... like many others he had shared with Hannibal.

Will felt a kiss on his forehead. He didn't remember closing his eyes. Then Hannibal's member began to get out and then enter to bottom out.

Will groaned.

Hannibal did it again and again until the onslaught were faster and more powerful. Will's prostate was accurately attacked in each trust.

Hannibal's hands became fists that cradled Will's head and gripped the short strands of his hair tightly.

He could feel Hannibal's breath in his short, wet hair. Curls began to grow. In a few months it would be as long as when he died.

Will was thinking of spending the rest of lifetime at Hannibal's side. His mind was brought to the present with a strong trust that made him scream a little.

Hannibal fucked him almost brutally. Will's nails found Hannibal's sweaty back and they buried themselves drawing half moons on his bare shoulders.

With each penetration moans of pleasure escaped from Will's throat. Hannibal remained silent except for his agitated breathing.

Then, Hannibal kissed the skin just above Will's knee and with one hand he took the limb to masturbate Will at the same pace he was trusting into him.

Will was really close.

Hannibal growled menacingly. He came inside Will. 

He was still moving quickly, while painting the warm inner walls with his seed.

Will groaned in pain when he felt Hannibal's fangs sinking in the flesh of his thigh while he deposited the last of his load inside of him.

Shot by pain and pleasure confusing in his veins, he reached his orgasm.

He tilted his head back. His hands released Hannibal's shoulders.

His semen stained their stomachs.

After a few seconds Hannibal withdrew his already limp member and bent down to caress Will's forehead.

He smiled and playfully nibbled Will's chin.

Will opened his eyes and while still panting laughed softly, almost breathless.

THE END


End file.
